This invention relates to a primary belt scraper.
A scraper of this type may be used alone or in conjunction with one or more so-called secondary scrapers wherever a dual cleaning system is required. The primary scraper is mounted on a head pulley of a conveyor belt and removes the bulk of the material which adheres to the belt. By careful design of the blades of a primary scraper it is possible to compensate for blade wear to a substantial extent.
Use has been made of polyurethane for primary scraper blades. This material is satisfactory in many respects but is fairly expensive, an aspect which is compounded by the fact that an entire blade is discarded when the scraping portion has become worn.